thelastingressfandomcom-20200213-history
Cloak
The cloak is an item worn by many people throughout the storyline. The cloak, a piece of clothing that consists of a hood and draping fabric meant to cover the whole body and split up the middle in the front, was originally worn by ranks of the Order of Light starting with High Masters. The general design of the cloak is that of any normal cloak, with a few noticable specifications. Along with the normal hightened hem going along the open edge of the cloak and up around the hood (also going along the bottom horizontal edge of the cloak), the shoulders also have a hem around them with pieces of the same extra material going across the chest from the shoulders to the open edge. The shoulders are also distinctively pointed in most designs. The Cloak is held together by a silver metal strap just below the opening of the hood, on the collar bone as well as crisscrossing straps on about the chest held together by a small metal button. The hood itself is also slightly larger than normal, allowing most of the user's face to be hidden from view once the hood is worn up. Most if not all of the cloaks seen in The Last Ingress are made of a leather material. The cloak was first seen worn by members of the Order. These cloaks were white in color, and possessed no special abilities, worn mostly to show rank. However, after the incident on Desembur 30, 574 AEO, Nox decided to continue to wear his cloak, yet made modifications to it to help him survive certain conditions. His version of the Cloak is a darker grey in color, and now has special magical effects placed upon it. The Cloak now has a sort of armor effect (i.e. it can withstand much greater forces than the normal material could) and is nearly completely fireproof. The armor effect can now withstand attacks from normal weapons, and to some degree Weapons used by a Wielder and magic from a Caster and Caller. It also shields from deterioration effects given from external sources of large amounts of energies (either dark or light) and from overspace. It also helps protect from detection, whether by use from a machine or magic, tracking one wearing this type of cloak is nearly impossible. On a more personal measure, Nox also made it so that the hood of his cloak helped dampen Dies's ability to get into his mind. The third type of cloak are the ones worn by the Unbound. They are black in color and are an even further modified version of Nox's cloak. Besides the helpful effects on the cloaks, they were also worn to mock the members of the Order. The additional effects given were that the armor and protective qualities of Nox's cloak are now even greater, and they now act a sort of teleportation device, able to take the user wherever their will wants, making it a much safer and easier form of travel than the use of Tears.